


Life of the Party

by orphan_account



Series: Stucky AUs [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, another shitty au by yours truly, answer: me, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, i just really love it, it's a great show, like if i ever do that bachelor one he can be in that, maybe one day i will fit him in, ps. guess who can't tag things properly, sorry - Freeform, sorry there's no bruce, this is for u molly, you don't have to have seen it to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't be trusted with his grocery shopping, an empty apartment, or anything really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of the Party

Like most of his bad decisions, Bucky makes this one when Nat’s not there to stop him. Her fancy government job means she’s away for a week and this is the first Friday night Bucky’s had the house to himself for since he moved in with her a year ago.

 

He’s going to buy a shit ton of beer and a shit ton of gummy bears and watch every episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

  


* * *

 

 

Bucky’s first mistake (aside from the initial decision to go through with the night) is when he gets to the supermarket and picks out a trolley instead of a basket.

 

He drifts through the aisles picking out anything he wants, filling the cart up with bags of chips, lollies, and biscuits. He gets those cute little sausage rolls, because who doesn’t love those? Ice cream comes next, with enough fizz to make spiders and have enough left over to just drink. And, speaking of drinking, Bucky should also get some beer. It’s on special- 3 cases for the price of 2- so he figures he might as well get more than less. He doesn’t have to drink it all tonight, he’s actually saving himself money in the long run.

 

Bucky’s about to head for the checkout when he remembers he also needs more toothpaste. He puts it on the little conveyor belt first, before loading up his feast after it.

 

“You sure one tube will be enough?” The cashier asks with a friendly laugh as he bags the toothpaste and scans one of many bags of lollies. And oh shit, he’s hot.

 

“Yeah, well…” Bucky shrugs. He knows how this looks, one person buying all this shit. The cashier- Steve, his nametag reads- looks up from the endless line of junk food and catches Bucky’s eye.

 

“Got a party tonight?” He asks, and Bucky thanks the heavens for the excuse.

 

“Yeah, man. It’s gonna be killer. Lots of people, definitely not just me. Yep.” Bucky rambles, watching the cost climb higher and higher on the screen. Oh well, he gets paid overnight tonight.

 

“Sounds like a good time.” Steve says with a nod, scanning yet another bag of sour snakes.

 

“Such a good time.” Bucky agrees, looking back at Steve. He must be blinded by Steve’s beauty, or something like that, because there’s no logical reason for him to blurt out “I’m on Maple Street, you should totally swing by when your shift’s over.”

 

The line of groceries is thinning out, the beer at the end of the belt. At least it backs up his party alibi.

 

“Oh yeah?” Steve laughs, and Bucky nods enthusiastically, rattling off his address.

 

“No pressure, but I’ve got lots of food.” The total’s come to almost 80 bucks and Bucky refuses to feel ashamed of it. (It doesn’t work.) He swipes his card and it doesn’t decline. Bucky mentally jumps for joy.

 

“Enjoy your party.” Steve says as Bucky leaves the store.

 

“Enjoy your shift!” Bucky replies, and shit if that didn’t sound sarcastic. Oh well.

 

* * *

  


Bucky’s halfway through season one when he realises he really wants pizza. He’s got almost every food he could ask for in front of him on the coffee table or in the fridge, but a fresh hot pizza would just be perfect.

 

Bucky pauses the tv so he doesn’t miss anything vital while he rummages through the pockets of the various pairs of jeans littered across his bedroom floor for spare cash. He finds a couple of tens and a twenty- more than enough for a pizza.

 

Ten minutes later finds Bucky back on the couch, rolled up in blankets, starting a new episode.

 

* * *

  


The doorbell rings just as the episode ends and Bucky scrambles to his feet.

 

“Perfect timing.” He says as he opens the door. Except it’s not the pizza guy, it’s Supermarket Steve. Bucky just stares at him.

  


“Party getting boring without me?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. He has a case of beer and a nice button-down that is probably a size or two too small.

 

“Of course not. The party is great. We're having a great time. Why would you possibly think it's boring?”

 

“You said perfect timing. Also, it's very quiet.” Steve says, leaning on the shoddy porch rail. Bucky's saved from having to reply by the pizza delivery girl.

 

“Three large pizzas for Bucky?” She asks, pulling the boxes out of the delivery bag. Bucky gives her his cash and waits until she drives off to turn back to Steve.

 

“Three pizzas. Clearly there are lots of people here. Not just me.” Bucky says, as if it's even the slightest bit true.

 

“You said I could come.” Steve reminds him. “So are you going to invite me in?”

 

Bucky knew from the moment he saw Steve when he opened the door he'd have to invite him in, but he'd foolishly hoped that if he talked up his party enough, seemed confident enough in its success to invite a stranger to it, Steve would believe him. However, Steve just seems greatly amused at the hole Bucky's shoveling.

 

“Of course you can come in.” Bucky scoffs, still not opening the door further. “If you're sure you can handle it.”

 

“I think I can manage.” Steve laughs, amusement glittering in his eyes. Bucky doesn’t move.

 

“There’s no one else here, is there?” Steve says after a moment. Bucky can feel his face burning hotter than the pizzas in is his hand (and that’s pretty hot) but for some stupid reason unknown to mankind, he denies it.

 

“Of course there are people here. What, you think I spent $80 on junk food for myself?” Bucky snorts.

 

“That’s exactly what I think.” Steve replies easily, and honestly, Bucky’s an idiot. There’s absolutely nothing he can gain from letting Steve in, but he does it anyway.

 

“They must be in the bathroom.” Bucky says in way of explanation when he leads Steve into the empty lounge and places the pizzas on the coffee table.

 

“Oh, yeah, of course- Wait, is that Brooklyn 9-9?” Steve’s attention is seized by the tv and he sits down, pulling out a beer. Bucky takes it out of his hands before he can open it and kicks open one of the pizza boxes.

 

“I’ll get you a cold one instead, dig in.” He’s aware that Steve doesn’t know him, and only turned up as a joke, and probably doesn’t want to stay, but Bucky’s too caught up in the fact he’s getting away with his party lie to tell Steve to leave. Besides, he’s not exactly bad company.

 

When Bucky gets back into the lounge and presses a cold beer into Steve’s hand, Steve’s shoes have already been kicked off and he’s tucked his feet under himself. It makes him look strangely small, despite the piece of pizza dwarfed in his hand and the ridiculous amount of space he takes up on the couch.

 

“We should drink to this.” Steve suggests as Bucky sits down next to him. The screen’s paused on the opening to the tenth episode, bingo cards held up by each character. “I’ll get the girls, you get the guys, we both drink for Holt.”

 

They press play, and as the episode goes on they come up with things to drink to. It’s just beer, so they decide to call out more than less.

 

“Terry refers to himself in third person!” Steve cheers, shifting to kick Bucky’s leg with a socked foot. Bucky scowls at him but takes a swig from his bottle. It’s going to be a long night.

  


* * *

 

 

Bucky’s wasted. Not _wasted_ -wasted, but definitely past tipsy.

 

Steve’s not doing much better.

 

“What’s your name?” He asks out of the blue, suddenly sitting up and looking at Bucky. Bucky frowns at him.

 

“What’s my name.” He repeats, narrowing his eyes at the body flunked in his lap. He’s not too sure when or how that happened, but he’s not complaining.

 

“Is it Bucky?” Steve continues, closing his eyes again as if it's too much effort to keep them open.

 

“Yes, my name's Bucky. Why didn't you know?” Steve shuffles down the couch a bit until his head's in Bucky's lap and his feet are hanging over the arm of the sofa.

 

“Wasn't sure, never really talked to you before.” Steve points out. Bucky realises he knows Steve's name because he always sees him at the supermarket with his name tag on, but Bucky doesn't have a name tag.

 

“Hang on. How did you guess my name right, then?” Bucky asks, placing a hand on Steve's forehead. It's really warm and Bucky smiles. Steve smiles back.

 

“Pizza girl said it. Except it doesn't sound like a proper name so i wasn't sure.”

 

“Fuck you.” Bucky says, but it lacks real heat. “Not everyone can have names as proper as Steve.”

 

Steve laughs, a bright and beautiful sound that Bucky wants to listen to forever.

 

His hands have migrated to Steve's impossibly soft hair, and Steve's smiling up at him with those baby blue eyes, and Bucky's gonna do it, he's gonna kiss Steve. He leans down, but obviously he hasn't been paying attention because Steve's sitting up now. Their heads collide with a smack and Bucky pulls back fast enough to get wiplash. Okay, not quite,  but he's still pretty fast.

 

“What the hell!” He hisses, his hand on his nose. Steve's eyes are wide and apologetic as he scrambles to his feet.

 

“Oh God, I'm so sorry!” He gasps, taking Bucky's head in his hands. “Shit, you're bleeding.”

 

“Why did you move?” Bucky grumbles, because that's a bigger tragedy than his bleeding nose.

 

“Gina mentioned her dancing.” Steve says, and it takes Bucky a moment too long to realise Steve's meaning the drinking game.

 

“Let's clean you up.” Steve takes his hands from Bucky's face and helps him to his feet instead. Bucky keeps from whining, but that doesn't mean he's happy about it.

 

They move to the bathroom because the light's best in there, and that's where Bucky (Nat) keeps the tissues.

 

“Why were you leaning down?” Steve asks with his hands back on Bucky's face and breath brushing over his cheeks.

 

“Gravity.” Bucky shrugs, feeling a lot more sober with the stark bathroom light and cool tiles under his socks. Steve dabs at the blood, carefully wiping it from Bucky's face. His nose has stopped bleeding now, and there's no excuse for him to stay so close.

 

He doesn't move.

  


“That's a real shame.” Steve says, his voice so quiet Bucky can feel it more than he can hear it. “Here I was thinking you were going to kiss me.”

 

Bucky swallows, unable to tear his eyes away from Steve. He's sitting propped on the edge of the basin, and pulls his feet up an inch so they're not on the floor. If he concentrates on the exact shade of blue of Steve's eyes, he doesn't notice how blinding the lightbulb is, and without that or the cold tiles underfoot, Bucky can let himself feel the effects of all the beer from the last two hours.

 

“That works too.” Bucky says, and suddenly Steve's kissing him.

  


* * *

 

 

Bucky wakes up to a too bright light and a warmth against his back.

 

“Blurgh.” He groans, pushing himself to a sitting position.

 

Steve's lying beside him, sandwiched between Bucky and the couch. Bucky smiles down at him despite his headache protesting his every move.

 

“You look like shit.” Steve laughs, bright and awake and far too loud.

 

“My head.” Bucky wails, flopping back down and burying it in Steve's chest. Steve brings up a hand to run through Bucky's hair.

 

“I think I won that drinking game.” He says,  and Bucky moves just enough to look him in the eye.

 

Yeah, maybe he did, but Bucky sure as hell didn't lose.

**Author's Note:**

> whaaaaaat that's now ten of these things. 
> 
> If you have any ideas let me know via [tumblr](http://wonderfullywandering-alone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you have sent me ideas I am writing them I promise, I have just hit a wall and am thinking


End file.
